


Safety in His Arms

by wht_cnry



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Hexanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wht_cnry/pseuds/wht_cnry
Summary: Freaked out after her confrontation with John Gaskell, Roxanna runs to the one man who has always been there for her. Hexanna.





	Safety in His Arms

Although she had fought against John and gotten away, she could still feel the roughness of the bricks she was held against, feel John too close to her and holding her there. Never in her life did she ever think that their lives would lead to this, but she was afraid of John, her supposed friend from uni. She was now feeling confused and slightly disorientated, she wanted to feel safe and now there was only one place in the hospital, where she could feel safe.

Her feet automatically took her to the place where she always felt safest. She had come here millions of times whether it was alone or with him. Their office, the one they shared, but it was never the room that made her feel safe, rather the man she shared the room with, Henrik Hanssen. She knew Henrik better than she knew John, although she met John first, at university. She took to Henrik immediately and got on really well with him, but if she was honest with herself, she was a bit apprehensive about John.

When she was in front of the door, she barged inside in a way she had never before. She quickly closed the door, leaning her whole-body weight against the door and start to slide down the door with the intention of landing on the floor, but she was caught in long strong arms, ones she recognised. This was her safe haven. Without speaking he pulled her up to her feet and moved her over to a chair, holding her small hands in his large ones and he bent down to meet her eyes. Kind brown eyes met glinting green and she took the plunge.

“What’s happened?” he asked with care in his eyes and determination in his voice. This simple question broke the dam, tears started to flood down her cheeks, but before he could wipe them away she pulled him into a hug, burying her face into his shoulder. She, more than anyone, knew Henrik wasn’t one for displays of affection, but in that moment, he didn’t waste time and hugged her back. He assumed she needed the comfort and with David gone, she had come to him. After a while she pulled back, her eyes red from the crying, but she faced her best friend with dignity, knowing she was safe from judgement. He brushed his handkerchief tentatively under her eyes, drying her tears before tucking it back into his breast pocket of his suit jacket and the corner of her lips pulled up slightly in a silent thank you, while he nodded to reply your welcome.

“It’s John, he’s gone mad.” She muttered.

Henrik was deeply concerned about what she meant. “Tell me what you mean?” he asked.

“I met with him to try to get him to see reason after I found something. This project was doomed from the beginning and I think we all knew it. It needs to be abandoned, it’s dangerous, but he refuses. He said he won’t let anyone get in his way, not even me. He’s not himself, Henrik. You and I both know he’s capable of great and terrible things.”  
“Did he do something to you because you wouldn’t be this upset over him not listening to you?” Henrik braced himself for the reply and for once he hoped his hypothesis was wrong.  
She sighed deeply. “When I left him in the pub, he grabbed me, pushed me against the wall, holding me there while he threatened me.”

Henrik felt his heart sink from his chest metaphorically of course, being a doctor, he knew is heart was still in his chest, beating erratically for the teary-eyed woman sitting in front of him.

Roxanna looked at him, really looked at him and she hated what she saw. Henrik Hanssen, always stone faced and hiding away his emotions from everyone else, but she could see. They knew each other too well, his eyes betrayed him, she could see the anger and frustration in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Henrik. I never wanted to put you in the eye of the storm. You once said you would do practically anything for me, so if you do anything for me, please, don’t let anger consume you. I need you, Henrik, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She said stroking his face. “Can you forgive me for putting you in this position?”

The anger in his eyes vanished from his eyes and was replaced by a soft look, one of care or maybe even love. “There is nothing for me to forgive, you wanted to save John, but maybe he is beyond our saving.” He smiled reassuringly. “I can forgive almost anything you’ve ever done, except talking my ear off about your dates with David.” He smirked to lighten the mood and show her that he was in fact joking.

“Who else was I going to tell, you were and still are my best friend, Henrik? Besides you sat and listened to it all, you never complained.”

“Because you were happy.” He smiled.

“I was, he was everything I wanted in a man, although he wasn’t the one I initially thought I’d end up with.”

“Really, I’m intrigued. Who did you think you’d end up with?” Henrik was genuinely confused. David was always the love of Roxanna's life and for as long as he had known her she had never seemed interested in other men.

“I’ve never met anyone like him, but I wasn’t sure he liked me back, so we remained friends because I was too afraid to compromise our friendship.” Henrik was confused, was she talking about John? “He was and still is a good man. Smart. Dedicated. Good looking. A beautiful accent.” She smirked knowingly. “He really was a catch, but he was hard to read. He seemed shy when it came to girls. That man was you, Henrik.” She watched as his eyes widened, almost comically. “Even when I was with David, I always felt safest with you.”

Henrik looked confused. “Why are you telling me this now?”

“Because I know it won’t affect our friendship, because now, after knowing you for so long, you are easier to read. You’ve always looked at me with this same look, all the time I have known you and at first I couldn’t read it, but now I know, you liked me and I’m getting the sense that you still do.”

He smiled shyly. “Sometimes I wish you didn’t know me so well.” She kissed him gently on the cheek and her mouth hovered close to his lips. It took a lot of his strength to pull away, leaving her confused. “I don’t want to take advantage of you in this vulnerable state.” She smiled at his politeness but leant forward quickly grasping at his tie and pulled him in for the kiss she was in desperate need of in that moment. When she let go she smoothened down his tie for him, knowing how meticulous he was.

“I appreciate the sentiment, but now I just need you, Henrik, not your protection. I’ve loved you for the longest time and now we can both do something about it.”

He nodded and kissed her in a way she had only dreamed about. “I feel the same way.” He smiled, kissed her hand before standing up and offered to drive her home to which she accepted, placing her arm in the crook of his and left the hospital with him.


End file.
